Events within a lifecycle of a particular product, such as an EMV-compatible payment card, may include a generation of EMV-compatible root keys, a personalization of the EMV-compatible payment card to an account or an account holder, a shipment and a delivery of the EMV-compatible payment card to the account holder, and a decommissioning of the EMV-compatible payment card after expiration or comprise. Multiple network-connected systems operate to establish and manage these discrete events, individually or through collaboration with other systems.